championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Aftershock Comic Series
Something has gone horribly wrong in North Africa. Camp Lantern, the UNTIL base created to sift through the wreckage of the Temple of Nama, has gone dark. All attempts to contact the camp have failed. Scouts sent into the area have not reported back. It's up to the heroes to investigate the ruins of the camp and determine what became of the garrison. __ToC__ "Aftershock" is the first Champions Online Comic Series. Issue #1 arrived on June 1, 2011. Issues Issue 1: Dead Air Something has gone horribly wrong in North Africa. Camp Lantern, the UNTIL base created to sift through the wreckage of the Temple of Nama, has gone dark. All attempts to contact the camp have failed. Scouts sent into the area have not reported back. It's up to the heroes to investigate the ruins of the camp and determine what became of the garrison. To start the quest chain, talk to UNTIL Liaison Bradley near Defender in Ren Center in Millennium City at Issue 2: Hang On The investigation of Camp Lantern found the base in ruins, the UNTIL garrison missing, and VIPER troops in the nearby fort. VIPER was the obvious suspect in the garrison's disappearance, but it soon became apparent darker and more powerful forces were at work; something so evil the VIPER commander ordered his own men sealed inside the fort's bunker rather than let it escape. To start the quest, talk to UNTIL Liaison Bradley near Defender in Ren Center in Millennium City at or continue directly from Issue 1. Issue 3: A Long, Long Way From Home The entire VIPER fortress, and everything in it, heroes included, has been physically transported to the Qliphothic Realm, a dimension of chaos and destruction. The heroes must protect their only link to Earth while searching for evidence of survivors of Operation Demonflame. Locating these poor souls may answer some questions, but the biggest one remains: How do they get home? To start the quest, talk to UNTIL Liaison Bradley near Defender in Ren Center in Millennium City at or continue directly from Issue 2. Issue 4: Bad Dreams Are Made of This Having defeated the Army of Horrors, the UNTIL troopers took shelter in a cave. But they're not alone. Unable to resist the Horrors that followed, the soldiers are now being marched away in captivity. The heroes must pursue this group through a twisting cave that descends into the depths of the Qliphothic Realm where they find there is more than one reason to be afraid of the dark... To start the quest, talk to UNTIL Liaison Bradley near Defender in Ren Center in Millennium City at or continue directly from Issue 3. Issue 5: Dark Tower Last week, the quest to save the Demonflame veterans took a detour through twisted dreamscapes created by Demoiselle Nocturne. Nocturne was defeated and revealed that both Luther Black and the last group of soldiers were being held in one of the towers of the Kings of Edom. She opened a portal to the tower and fled through it. Now the heroes must pursue her through the portal and rescue the last handful of survivors. The heroes are in a desperate race to find the last few troopers before the Kings of Edom arrive and the very fabric of the Qliphothic Realm unravels around them! To start the quest, talk to UNTIL Liaison Bradley near Defender in Ren Center in Millennium City at or continue directly from Issue 4. Issue 6: The King is Dead The chase has come to an end. The last handful of Demonflame veterans has been found being held captive in the throne room of the Kings of Edom! The Avatars of the Kings are willing to strike a deal to release them. But at what price? Is rescuing a few lost soldiers worth the possibility of the Earth's destruction? To start the quest, talk to UNTIL Liaison Bradley near Defender in Ren Center in Millennium City at or continue directly from Issue 5. Unlockable Rewards Perks Action Figures | widths="120" }} Weapon Costumes | widths="120" }} Additional Features External Links * Champions Online Official Announcement